


I'll Stay When You're Sick

by Springmagpies



Series: As We Drabble Along [18]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, caring for the other while sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: Fitzsimmons + running hands through hair
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: As We Drabble Along [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789084
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	I'll Stay When You're Sick

Jemma had been ill all weekend with some sort of stomach bug. Barely anything she ate stayed down, fever and chills took turns draining her of energy, she could hardly keep herself hydrated, and sleep was feeling more and more like a thing of days gone by. But luckily she had Fitz to help her through the misery. 

The moment he had heard she wasn’t feeling well he had postponed all his weekend projects and dropped all his end of week chores--he wasn’t too upset about skipping out on those--and drove straight over to her flat with sick day essentials. He made her tea and kept fresh glasses of cold water by her bed, he tried to keep her fed and hydrated--obeying all her set instructions on proper care while also adding in his mum’s tried and true home remedies, and kept her company through thick and thin, even holding back her hair during the more upsetting parts of the experience. 

Within his  _ Help Jemma Get Well Soon  _ bag were his many Doctor Who DVD’s. He sat with her on her bed, his laptop on a TV tray he had brought and together they watched all of Jemma’s favorite episodes. When she started to feel a bit dizzy and could no longer really keep her eyes open, Fitz made to put the laptop away and give her some room to finally nap. On his way toward the door, however, Jemma caught his arm. 

“Can you stay by me, Fitz?” she asked, her red rimmed eyes searching his. 

He climbed back onto the bed without hesitation, replying with a simple, “Always.”

Snuggling back under the covers, Jemma laid her pillow on Fitz’s lap and rested her head. Without really thinking, Fitz slowly began to run his fingers through her slightly tangled hair. She hummed softly and moved her head closer to him. Taking that as a sign for him to continue, he began brushing the strands away from her cheeks, neck, and forehead, his fingers ghosting along her pale skin. The touch was so gentle, but such a firm reminder that she was cared for, that for the first time that weekend, Jemma finally fell into a comfortable sleep. 


End file.
